Ruka Oshida
Ruka Oshida (押田ルカ) is a supporting character in Girls und Panzer das Finale. Profile Oshida is a student of BC Freedom High School, she is the vice-commander from Escalator faction and commanded an ARL 44 with "Blue Clubs". Appearance Oshida is an average-sized girl with shoulder length fluffy-messy blond hairs and blue eyes. She is seen wearing BC Freedom's sensha-dō uniform inside matches and the schoolgirl one outside. Personality She is seen to be quite hot-blooded and somewhat condescending and arrogant toward Examination faction students especially her "frenemy" Andou, however she is capable to put her animosity aside to achieve victory. She is also very loyal to her commander Marie being from the same faction often having to look after her. While supposed reprensenting BC Freedom's higher class she seems to quite neglectent on her appearance, like fiddling with her hairs making them messy and sometimes have wardrobe malfunctions oftenly arguing with Andou on this subject. Background Oshida is first seen commanding the tank that lead Asparagus to Cauldron Tournament 2nd round bracket. She is later seen assisting to Round 2 with Marie and Andou. She is seen participating to several trainings alongside Andou undergo by Marie, such as fighting each other on who's is the best qualified to protect Marie's tank which ended as a tie or she is forced to cooperate with her frenemy against Marie where they ended both destroyed. During Yukari's infiltration, she is seen among many students fighting each other (especially with Andou). While the fight is real it is also accentuated in order to fool spies making believe the two BC Freedom factions are unable to cooperate. She keeps fighting and arguing with Andou from the tournament bracket lottery until the greetings before the match. During the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Ooarai Girls Academy, she commanded an ARL 44 with the distinctive "Blue Clubs" also leading a platoon of another three ARLs. First making think to their opponent that they let the flag tank apparently defenseless, she in reality reunites with Andou's SOMUA platoon and assault Ooarai's tank on the bridge, after a fierce firefight and Ooarai escaping the bridge, she and her platoon is forced to retreat due to Leopon Team storming their back. She is last seen in formation singing the Chant de l'Oignon with her teammates. Trivia * Her character and appearance is based on the character Oscar Francois de Jarjayes from the manga Rose of Versailles. ** The fact that Oshida is part of the Escalator faction, BC Freedom's upper class, echoes her situation in the manga as Oscar is part of the French nobility. ** Oshida's protective behavior toward Marie is a reference to Oscar who was tasked upon her arrival in the French Court to protect the dauphine Marie-Antoinette. * While never fully named, her first name appears on some merchandising products. * She shares with Andou, a friend/enemy (or frenemy) relationship. As there is as much animosity as friendship between them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory